


[Fanvid] The Last of the Real Ones

by WinnerSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beautiful Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanvid, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnerSoldier/pseuds/WinnerSoldier
Summary: Fanvid of Steve and Bucky spanning 80 years and four films. Their story to the music of Fall Out Boy's 'The Last of the Real Ones'.





	[Fanvid] The Last of the Real Ones

I'm so heartbroken about losing Bucky. I found some of our clips on the Internet (so helpful). This song "The Last of the Real Ones" is by Fall Out Boy. It has one bad language word (Sorry!). Otherwise, it's very good and I think about Buck every time I hear it. I miss him so much. 

Love,  
Steve


End file.
